


Just Thinking

by wsgoddess



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsgoddess/pseuds/wsgoddess
Summary: Zoe and Wash get to talking one night...insert standard disclaimers here; I don't own them, Joss Whedon does; offered as a novelty only.  :^)Originally posted in lifejournal in 2008.





	Just Thinking

They were in a bar on a frontier moon, celebrating a job that had for once gone smoothly and paid off. Ginseng apparently grew well here. The local Bek Se Ju was strong and flowing freely. 

"...reminds me of the time," Mal was saying, "that job back when we were first flying. 8 crates of contraband sex toys in the hold and the Alliance stops us at a 'routine checkpoint'."

Zoe grinned. "We got past that one well enough, once we demonstrated the 'novelty' value to the officer. Buyer didn't put up too much of a fuss about shipment being down a vibrating butt plug or two."

"Two?"

"They were a nice model, sir."

"After that, Zoe and I decided it had been enough fun that we tried it again a few times, picking someone up together. Stopped that when it was clear she fancied you, of course." he added hastily, seeing a look of surprise in Wash's eyes.

Kaylee smiled. "Right couple, that could be right nice, I expect." She glanced around at Simon and Inara. Simon missed it entirely. Inara smiled.

\--   
A couple of mornings later, shaking off sleepiness with some coffee, Wash said to Zoe, "Why didn't you ever tell me you and Mal used to double team people?"

"Warn't none of your business." Zoe sounded a little cool.

"Business? More like fantasy." He grinned at her.

She thawed. "Yeah? You're *not* upset about it?"

"I was at first. And then I thought about it. And thought about it. In my bunk, even. Look, I know I said some things back around when Niska grabbed us-- And, well, OK, I'm a little jealous that you've got yet more stories with Mal. But I also have a better idea of who Mal is since then. He got me through that torture, I saw what you meant about how he gets other people through."

Pause. "And I think the guys who had time with both of you are lucky. I'd... I'd like that."

Zoe looked down and then looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Sounds like maybe there are some things you haven't told me. You go both ways too? Why didn't you mention it?"

"Can't say as I've been lookin' at anyone but you lately."

This was apparently the right answer. They didn't make it back upstairs for a while.

\--

Later that night, Zoe brought it up again. "When did you first know?"

Wash leaned back in the bed, locked his hands and tucked them behind his head. "Summer I turned 16. Had this friend with long legs. You would've liked them - um, him. We had a great summer. Then his family moved. We kept in touch a little while." He shrugged. 

Zoe came back into bed. She kissed him, settled on her side with one long leg over his. She smiled and ran a hand over his chest. "Guess none of us in the habit of talkin' about the past so much." 

Her eyes danced. She started unbuttoning his shirt. His face was open with happiness and reverent awe. The awe always got her, right there.

Zoe stripped off his shirt, unzipped his flightsuit and started running her hands around his chest, and under the waistband.

Wash grinned broadly. Sadly, a leather vest is harder for someone else to take off, so Zoe had to pause to pull it over her head, along with her shirt. Wash buried his face between her breasts. "Mmm, honey, see, I love these. Dinosaurs really missed out on the whole breast thing. Warm blooded's nice too, but I think this was their biggest loss. Probably why they died out..." Zoe shut him up with a kiss, long and slow. She rode down his leg and fitted their bodies together. His erection pressed nicely between her outer labia, even through fabric and leather. She slid up and down along it, a fraction of an inch. Wash moaned.

"Tell me about it. Tell me what you'd like to do with Mal." Her eyes were dancing. Whoa. Big change of direction. And yet it wasn't, was it? She was definitely still grinding slowly against him. Wash caught on. Thinking about this got her hot. Thinking about how thinking about this was getting her hot, caused a wave of arousal to shudder through him. "You want me to describe...?"

"Yeah, baby. I do."

"Oh boy. Oh. Well... um, where to start...?" Wash said nervously, but he started warming to the subject. "I'd like to pin him against the wall and grind into him much like you're grinding into me now... Yeah, like that.. Ai! And reach down between us and cup his... Yes, very much like that..." Talking went on hold for thrusting into her hand. She moved flightsuit and underwear out of the way for a clearer touch. "Oooh..." Wash managed.

"And?" Zoe said teasingly, slowing down again. Wash grinned. "I'd unbutton his fly and get my hand in -- you got alittle ahead of me there - and stroke his erection -"

"I think he'd like that." Zoe informed.

"Strip him down, suck him off..."

This time it was Zoe who moaned. She reached down to rub her clitoris slightly side to side. "Yeah, baby?" Wash said, "Is that good? You want to see me swallow the captain? See him thrust into my mouth? Have him begging me not to stop? Until he shoots his white hot load down my throat?"

"Yeah baby, I do want to see that," Zoe said huskily, shoving him onto his back and pushing her pants off to straddle him. "And now I want you to fuck me hard and deep." She was wetter than usual, engulfed him in a fluid motion, and rode him hard. Her hand stroked back and forth over her her clitoris. "I want to taste him on you when we kiss afterwards." And with that, her cunt started spasming, gripping him in waves that triggered his own orgasm, and they collapsed in a spent, tangled heap.

\----  
The next time Wash saw Mal he blushed, and suddenly had to study one of his instruments intently to keep his face blank. Zoe smirked but said nothing.

Over time, though, he found himself glancing at Mal out of the corner of his eye more. What would it be like? Was it a serious possibility? The thought was... tingly. He started noticing little things, like the line of the man's walk. The dark blue eyes. The asymmetric way a dimple formed on the left side of Mal's face when he smiled. Wash came to look forward to Mal smiling. He wouldn't hurt Zoe for anything, but those moans when they'd discussed it weren't pain. What she'd said the time they'd discussed it not in bed, was, "Seems to me, neither polyamory nor monogamy is a guarantee. It's all in how you do it, and who you choose to do it with." She gazed into Wash's eyes. "I ain't doing anything without you, now as we're together. And Mal -- Mal's family whether we sleep with him or not." Wash nodded. She had a point. Sometimes that annoying kind of family that moves in with you and takes over your life, but family nonetheless.

Perhaps, he thought, he'd been wrong, when Niska had them, about just whose sexual tension needed to be gotten out of the way.


End file.
